Mills House
*Regina Mills *Robin Hood (Birth) *Robin of Locksley *Zelena |visitors = See "Visitors" |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke}} Regina Mills' House is a Storybrooke location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History Over the course of eighteen years, Regina becomes bored and unhappy with her life, despite that it was once everything she desired. Recalling how happy she felt around Owen, she decides to adopt a child from Boston and names him Henry. He turns out to be a very fussy child who continuously cries nonstop, even though Dr. Whale finds nothing physically wrong with him. On the doctor's advice, she has Sidney look into the health records of her son's birth mother to check if Henry contracted a genetic illness. At her wit's end when Henry won't stop wailing, Regina tries to bounce him in her arms, which miraculously calms him down. Just then, Regina receives a fax from Sidney of the birth mother's health records. She is shocked by the contents, which state the woman was found in the woods eighteen years ago, revealing she is Snow White and Prince Charming's child who was prophesied to be the Savior of the curse. Angered at the truth, Regina tries to return Henry to the adoption agency, only to realize she has grown to love him as her own despite knowing who his birth mother is. Having a change of heart, she keeps Henry as her son. She later relates her fears to Archie about Henry's birth mother coming to take him away from her someday, but he urges her to stop worrying about the future and enjoy life with her son. Regina follows his advice by taking a potion to erase her knowledge of the birth mother. During one day ten years later, Regina is in a panicked frenzy when Henry disappears from Storybrooke. At night, she rushes out of the house after seeing he has come home and hugs him. Henry, however, coldly remarks that he went to find his "real" mom. After he runs into the house, Regina notices Emma, his birth mother, brought him home. Regina invites her into the house for a glass of apple cider as Emma makes it clear she had no intention of taking Henry away from her. Emma mentions Henry's fascination with fairytales from a book he has, though Regina has no idea what she means. As the blonde leaves the house, she notices Henry watching her from his bedroom window. Outside, Emma is advised by Sheriff Graham not to drive after drinking Regina's strong apple cider, but she ignores his advice and later crashes her car into the town sign. The next morning, she helps Regina track down Henry, who has run away again, by first breaking into the boy's email account and later returns him home. Though grateful for the assistance, the madam mayor warns Emma against getting close to her son, whom she has no legal right to see since it was a closed adoption, but the blonde decides to stay in town for a week. While Henry rests in bed, Regina takes away his storybook before going downstairs and studying the book cover as she stands in front of a mirror. That evening, Henry stares at the frozen clock tower, believing if the curse's savior is present, then time will unfreeze. Due to Emma's presence in town, the clock begins moving forward, signaling the weakening of the curse. The following morning, Regina is skimming through Henry's fairytale storybook and notices several pages are missing. While questioning her son about them, she is stunned to hear the clock tower chime, to which Henry seizes the opportunity to run off to school. Before leaving for a "council meeting", which is actually an amorous tryst with Graham at the inn, Regina forbids Henry from leaving the house while she is away. Henry agrees to stay in and do his homework, but only after his mother is gone, he sneaks out to see Emma. Before Regina returns home, Emma quickly drives him home. While hastily running upstairs to his room, Henry drops a shoe on the staircase. Regina later comes up to his bedroom to scold her son for being so careless. On the night Emma takes on Graham's shift to patrol the neighborhood, she notices a stranger climbing out from the second floor of Regina's house. The person jumps down and begins departing the house's premises when Emma, believing he is a burglar, attacks him, only for her to realize he is Graham. As he fumbles for an alibi, Emma realizes the true extent of his relationship with Regina and is disgusted that he slept around with the mayor while Henry is home, though Graham insists Henry is asleep. After kissing Emma and being harshly rejected, Graham seeks habitual comfort in Regina's bed. He wakes from a nightmare featuring himself, a woman who looks like Mary Margaret and a wolf. Regina offers consolation by stating it was only a dream, but to him, it felt oddly real and familiar. A newly arrived town outsider, August, is cleaning his parked motorcycle outside Regina's house when Henry approaches to ask what he is doing in Storybrooke. August states he is visiting, which Henry finds unusual since people don't usually come to Storybrooke at all. Moments later, Regina herself walks out of the house to see the stranger conversing with her son. August rides off on his motorcycle before she can get close enough to interrogate him. When his castle playground is demolished on Regina's order, an upset Henry meets his mother in her office where she gifts him a video game as an apology. Their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of a tearful Kathryn seeking consolation from Regina. To have some private time with her, Regina sends Henry home to finish his homework. As August helps Emma find evidence that Regina framed Mary Margaret for Kathryn's disappearance, they discover a broken shovel piece in the original location Ruby once found Mary Margaret's jewelry box containing Kathryn's heart, Henry assists in sneaking them into the house garage to look for the shovel while Regina is showering. The broken piece fits perfectly with Regina's garage shovel, though Emma can't do anything until she has a search warrant. The next morning, she storms Regina's house with just that but discovers the shovel from the prior night has been replaced with a new one. Emma openly accuses Regina, who insists Mary Margaret will pay for killing Kathryn. After Mary Margaret is cleared of murder after Kathryn turns up alive, Regina tries to get even by seducing David to spite the schoolteacher. She feigns a broken-down car David helps to fix, and he also aids in unloading groceries into her house. Regina makes herself look pitiful in his eyes by faking a note Henry left for her that states he won't be home for dinner, causing David to feel sorry for her and deciding to keep her company for dinner. After having a home-cooked meal together, he goes to wash the dishes in the kitchen. Regina talks about how she found David on the side of the road, which led to him being admitted to the hospital in a coma. She moves in for a kiss, but David abruptly stops her and admits he only sees her as a friend. Regina backs down, seemingly accepting his rejection calmly, and later watches him depart from her house for the night. Only after he is gone, she expresses rage at the failed plan by hurling her wine glass at a mirror, making it crack. Unable to kill Emma, the savior, or risk breaking the curse, Regina obtains a poisoned apple to put her nemesis under a Sleeping Curse. Baking the fruit into an apple turnover, Regina gifts it to Emma, who has finally decided it's in Henry's best interests that she leaves town permanently. Instead of Regina's intended target, Henry eats the cursed apple and is magically healed with a kiss of true love from Emma. In doing so, the magic breaks the curse; causing Regina to lose her power over the town's residents. Before fleeing home, Regina attests to an awakened Henry that she truly does love him, but he doesn't believe her. Returning to an empty house, Regina tearfully wanders into her son's room overwhelmed with sadness. While sobbing into one of Henry's pillows, she notices something strange outside and walks over to the window to see what is going on. Her grief quickly turns to triumph as she smiles and watches a purple cloud of smoke bring magic to Storybrooke. }} Henry, blaming Regina for Emma and Mary Margaret's disappearance into a magic hat, refuses to live with her again until they return. David shows up at Regina's house to interrogate her about where his wife and daughter were sent. Regina feigns ignorance and warns that she will get her son back, even though David takes pleasure in knowing she won't be able to do it without forcing Henry with magic. Eventually, she receives a magic surge from absorbing dust from her mother's old spell book before displaying her powers to intimidate the townspeople. Out of concern that his adoptive mother will harm them, Henry grudgingly agrees to go home with her. He later tries to sneak out his bedroom window, but Regina prevents him from escaping with a barrier spell. She attempts to open his mind to the greatness of magic and by showing him that by having it, obtaining anything is possible. Instead, Henry helps her see how dependent she is on magic, and the last thing he wants is to become like her. Regina, realizing she cannot force Henry to stay, allows him to leave with David. She also admits, to David, that Emma and Mary Margaret were taken to the still existent Enchanted Forest. Suffering from the after-effects of the Sleeping Curse, Henry gains the ability to travel to the Netherworld in his sleep where he meets an ally of Emma and Mary Margaret, Aurora. To help his loved ones defeat Cora, he is taken to the pawnshop where Mr. Gold intends to watch over him once he is asleep. Before Henry travels to the Netherworld to communicate a message to Aurora, Regina brings his blanket from her house so he can have something familiar to hold onto, which he thanks her for. Emma sees proof, by using a dream catcher, that Regina viciously murdered Archie. Though the apparent suspect has been exposed, the townspeople remain unaware of the true culprit, Cora, actually disguised herself as her daughter, Regina, in order to commit a murder. Alongside with David and Mary Margaret, Emma visits Regina's home to confront the mayor. Regina maintains she did nothing wrong and pleads for Henry to hear her side first. However, Emma is sure of what she saw in the dreamcatcher and signals for Mother Superior to throw fairy dust on Regina to freeze her in place. Regina easily catches the dust by tossing it aside and then utilizes her magic to shove Emma away. Emma fights back by stating everyone knows Regina is who she has always been and will never change from her old ways. Shaken, Regina disappears in smoke to regroup at her vault. While Regina is gone from her home, Cora snoops through her daughter's belongings and takes a clay handprint Henry once made for Regina. Later, she assumes Henry's form to trick Regina into letting her into the vault. Knowing she can't truly be with Henry while Emma and her parents are around, Regina concedes that her best option is to accept Cora's help in winning him back. After finding out Henry has been taken out of town with Emma, Regina relates this news to her mother, who promises they will figure something out. Just then, Hook walks in asking if it's true his nemesis, Mr. Gold, has left Storybrooke. He receives an affirmative response, which sets his hopes of easily killing Mr. Gold since there is no one can use magic outside the town line. However, Cora believes it would be much more helpful to gain control of Mr. Gold by obtaining his hidden Dark One Dagger. After tricking Regina into killing Cora, a regretful Mary Margaret arrives at the mayor's doorstep. She asks to be killed for what she did. Regina says Henry considers that Henry will never forgive her if she did, and instead rips out Mary Margaret's heart. When examining the heart more closely, Regina sees that it has a black spot on it, which signifies a growing darkness within Mary Margaret. She tells an anguished Mary Margaret that the darkness will only continue to grow and soon it will infect her own family, too. Shoving the heart back into the latter woman's chest, Regina then orders her to leave and then slams the door in her face. Behind the bushes, Greg, who is the grown-up Owen Flynn, has caught the whole encounter on camera. He then gets into his car, which is parked nearby the house, and swears on his father Kurt's charm that he will find him soon. Emma and her allies successfully rescue Henry from Neverland, however, they fail to notice Pan secretly switched bodies with the boy. Thus, Pan walks around freely in Henry's body in Storybrooke while Henry himself is trapped in Pan's body and imprisoned in a sealed box. During his first evening in town, "Henry" asks to spend the night in his old bedroom in Regina's house. When Regina comes to say goodnight, "Henry" expresses fears that Pan will somehow find a way to harm him again. She reassures her son that Pan is trapped indefinitely in the box, but he asks her to protect him using magic from her vault. Regina deters him from the thought; stating magic isn't the answer to everything. After tucking him into bed, she leaves the room, to which "Henry" creeps out of bed to open the window and free the Shadow. The next day, the Shadow kills Mother Superior. After hearing the news, Regina hauls "Henry" out of his room so he can come with her to regroup with the others. Pan recasts the Dark Curse to rule Storybrooke as the new Neverland, but Regina counterattacks his magic by reversing the effects of the curse she enacted. As the price of magic, all the Storybrooke residents must return to their original home, the Enchanted Forest, while the town itself will be erased out of existence. Since Henry was born in the Land Without Magic, he cannot go with them, thus Regina asks Emma to leave town with him so they can be together. In Henry's old room, his storybrook sits on the bed as Regina destroys Pan's curse and the town is wiped out. }} While putting on earrings in the hallway of her house, Regina hears the doorbell ring. She goes to check, but only finds a basket of green apples on the doorstep. From inside the building, her half-sister, Zelena, reveals her presence. Having tried to steal Regina's heart and failing, Zelena distracts her in the house while Mr. Gold procures the item from Robin Hood. Once Zelena reveals this, Regina rushes off in a frenzy. She arrives too late, and her heart is gone. Seeking answers about Zelena's grudge against their mother, Cora, Regina obtains a candle to summon her dead spirit. In a seance with Emma, David, Hook and Mary Margaret, Regina opens the door to the land of the dead, but Cora refuses to show herself. The portal closes when Hook accidentally unlinks his hand from the circle. Afterward, Mary Margaret stays behind to help Regina clean up, and admits her regrets in killing Cora. Regina accepts it; seeing as Cora killed Mary Margaret's mother, Eva. The two soon discover Cora's spirit has crossed realms to get even with Mary Margaret, and later possesses her body. During this, Mary Margaret learns Cora abandoned Zelena unwillingly, after the man who impregnated her left, and her engagement to a prince was ruined by Eva. }} With no other magical way to heal Marian, Regina tells Robin that he must fall in love with his wife again and use true love's kiss to restore her. Despite this, his heart is swayed to Regina again and he seeks her out at the vault, but she turns him down one final time. Afterward, she goes home and flips through the storybook containing illustrations of other people's happy endings; including one with Marian and Robin. Henry, having recently earned an apprenticeship at the pawnshop, piques Regina's attention as she notices he is wearing a suit. She inquires about his attire, and Henry jokingly says he's getting married before revealing it's for work. He asks how things are with Robin, to which she confirms their relationship is permanently over. Nonetheless, Regina is certain that the next time her happy ending comes around, she'll be prepared. }} Following the revelation that Emma turned Hook into a Dark One to save his life, the heroes find themselves enemies with Hook. At Regina's house, they gather to discuss Hook's intent to get revenge on Mr. Gold, who he has challenged to an upcoming duel. While it makes sense Hook would want to sate his decades' old grudge, Emma believes there must be something more to his plan, but she cannot remember, since Hook previously stole some of her memories. Recalling Merlin's final message to them about Nimue being their only hope of defeating the Dark One, Mr. Gold advises the group to learn more about Nimue by researching from a book called The Dark One Chronicles. Emma insists she can provide them with more help if they remove her cuff, which keeps her from using magic. Much to her surprise, they refuse, suspecting the darkness may make her do bad things if they take away her magic restriction. Even Henry agrees, stating that while he once trusted Emma and believed they were a team working together, she has since reverted to her old habit of only relying on herself to fix things and shutting everyone out. As everyone except Emma heads out from Regina's house to do research at the library, Mr. Gold decides to face Hook in battle with bravery. Wanting to be a better man for Belle, he asks her to meet him by the wishing well if he wins, as proof she wants to be with him as he does with her. By Regina's request, Merida guards Emma to keep her from leaving the house, but she toys with the idea of getting payback on Emma by shooting her for everything she's done to her. This is cut short by Hook, who knocks out Merida. Emma justifies her reasons for saving his life, but Hook gives the impression he no longer cares for her, going as far as making her cry by taunting her orphan status. Once Emma regains the dreamcatchers with Henry's help, she restores everyone's memories as well as her own. From this, she realizes Hook wants to bring all the previous Dark Ones to town. After Zelena's return to Storybrooke from the Land of Untold Stories, Regina suggests she and baby Robin can move in with her. Regina later returns home to find the hallway strewn with boxes of Zelena's belongings. Zelena expresses interest in helping her defeat Mr. Hyde, however, Regina thinks it's better if she stays home. This makes the redhead unhappy and she criticizes Regina for putting her in yet another prison, but then drops the comment as a joke. Zelena suddenly recalls the feather that Roland wanted Regina to have, and tries looking for it, only to realize she misplaced it. Regina reassures her sister that she is not upset over this, despite that she is. Following a heated argument with Regina over Robin's death, Zelena moves out of the house and back into her farmhouse with her daughter. The night that Robin of Locksley comes to Storybrooke, he spends the night in one of Regina's guest rooms. At 8:15 AM the next morning, Regina comes in to give him new clothes to change into, but Robin is already up because of the beeping alarm clock, which he dubs a "demon box". After Regina turns off the alarm and sets down the clothes for him, she leaves the room. Snow visits the home to talk to Regina about Robin, whom she believes resembles the Robin they knew but is not the same person. Regina explains her reasons for allowing Robin to cross over from the Wish Realm; that he was miserable in the other world and she expresses hopes that his fresh start in Storybrooke is one she can be a part of too. To this, Snow amicably agrees she wants things to work out for Regina. Later in the day, Regina shows the storybook to Robin and tells him that most of the people in it currently live in town. As Robin looks through the book, he expresses interest in hearing her and other Robin's story someday. Regina goes to answer the door when the bell rings and finds an angry Zelena, who warns that she won't hold back against Robin if he dares to come near her daughter. While the two sisters are arguing, Robin continues to flip through the book and sees a photo of himself and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Incensed over knowing the Sheriff in somewhere in Storybrooke, Robin sets down the book and escapes out the window in pursuit of his nemesis. After Zelena teleports away, Regina closes the door and heads back into the living room, where she spots the open window and soon realizes where Robin went when she sees which page that the book is opened to. Sometime after regaining human form, the Queen sneaks into Regina's house and goes to Henry's room to obtain the Author's quill. By the time Henry comes looking for the quill, he finds the box empty, with the Queen revealing she took the pen to prevent him from writing her out of existence. Henry denies that he was going to do that and instead considers that she may have good in her just like how part of Regina is bad. When Henry notes that she isn't even happy after getting revenge on Snow, the Queen hands him the folded up page of Regina and the original Robin and tells him to give it to Regina. Henry realizes she has bad things in store for Regina, to which the Queen reaffirms her love for her son, as she knows he won't like what she'll do to Regina. }} Sometime later, Henry sits in the living room while looking over the acceptance letters he got from every school he applied for. Regina can't wait to phone Emma so they can celebrate at Granny's, but Henry remains unsatisfied because he couldn't be honest about himself in the entrance essays he wrote and he feels he'll only continue to lose who he is if he leaves home. Henry is conflicted about what to do, while Regina encourages him to decide in his own time as only he knows himself best. As Henry is trying on his graduation outfit in his room, the phone rings and he answers it. A man, actually his adult self who was cursed to go back in time, is triggered by the sound of young Henry's voice into recalling everything that happened prior to being cursed, including the conversation he is having with his younger self, which he once experienced in the past when he was in young Henry's position. Adult Henry introduces himself as a friend of Regina's, and young Henry assumes he is calling about the graduation party which has since been moved to Granny's. When asked about his plans after high school, young Henry admits he doesn't like lying about himself in the essays, but he is actually afraid of leaving home. Adult Henry gives him life-changing advice by telling him that home isn't a place, but it's the people in it who will always be with him. As Regina calls for her son to hurry up or they'll be late to his party, adult Henry points his younger self to one of his graduation gifts that fell behind his dresser. After hanging up, young Henry locates the box and opens it, finding a magic bean from Tiny. That night, Henry and Regina go home early from the party, and he tells her of his fears about letting go of his home. He uses the advice that the stranger on the phone gave him, explaining that every change is still terrifying, but he is confident that the people he loves will remain with him even after he has left. Regina tries to guess which college he chose, but Henry suggests he would rather discuss it tomorrow. In a letter Henry leaves over the fireplace for Regina to read, he shares with her the essay he wanted to write titled "Once Upon a Time", in which he describes how his life experiences shaped him into who he is and that his home is the magic of the people who gave him love, hope, and belief as well as the power of a family who never gives up on finding each other. Ultimately, he acknowledges his story may not seem real but as long as his experiences live inside him and he continues to believe in them, magic will always exist. }} }} Visitors *Archie Hopper *August Booth *Bashful *Belle † *Cora † *David Nolan *Doc *Dopey *Dr. Whale *Emma Swan *Evil Queen (Serum) *Granny *Happy *Hook *Kurt Flynn † *Leroy *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Merida *Mob guy *Mother Superior *Mr. Gold † *Owen Flynn † *Robin Hood (Lacey) † *Ruby *Sheriff Graham † *Sidney Glass *Walter Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *The address is 108 Mifflin Street.File:101DoorNumber.png File:522YouOkay.png This is a nod to Regina's vault having 108 boxes with hearts. *Regina's house is white;File:202Leaving3.png complementary to her palace, which is black.File:512DontDoThis.png *The phone number for the Mills house is (207) 555-0121.File:720LookingAtFile.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Mifflin Street, the address of Regina's house, is a shout-out to a street in Wisconsin, near the University of Wisconsin, which Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz both attended.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on Season One Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Pilot" *Footage from the filming of the opening shot of the scene where Emma brings Henry home at night in "Pilot"File:101PleaseDont.png was reused for an establishing shot of Regina's house in "Page 23"File:614MillsHouse.png and "Is This Henry Mills?".File:720MillsHouseNight.png The identical position of the curtains in the windows and the lighting behind them, the shadows on the walls and the open window on the second floor, are a dead giveaway. |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *The house number, 108, is a reference to the television show Lost, where 108 is the sum of the six recurring numbers. *The time on Wish Realm Robin's alarm clock is 8:15,File:612ScreamingAtMe.png two of the ''Lost numbers. Popular Culture *A miniature reproduction of the famous sculpture Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss by the Italian neoclassical sculptor Antonio Canova is sitting next to the armchair in Regina's study.File:101AmIStrict.png Notice how Cupid's wings are missing from Regina's copy. *Some of the books in the bookshelf of Regina's study are: **''Spy'' by Ted Bell **''A Game of Secrets'' by Thomas Wiseman **''Rule by Proxy'' by Bruce Ducker **''Freedom'' by Jonathan Franzen **A book about Mother TheresaFile:101OpensDoor.png **''The School of Donne'' by A. AlvarezFile:612Anyway.png **A book about Queen Victoria *In "Pilot", a copy of R. L. Stine's children's horror fiction novella The Headless Ghost, from the famous Goosebumps series, is lying upside-down on Henry's nightstand.File:101SadFlipped.png File:101Sad.png *The boardgames Balderdash, Outburst II, Battleship, Stratego,File:102HenryLeaves.png ScrabbleFile:118CheckingOnHenry.png and Aggravation,File:121DoorCloses.png as well as a Meccano setFile:202UnderTheBed.png and a Dominoes set,File:102YouBroughtHere.png are sitting on a shelf in Henry's room. *When Regina is getting ready for the "Saturday city council meeting", Henry is reading the Marvel comic [[w:c:Marvel:Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk Vol 1 1|''Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk #1]].File:104TheRules.png *Henry has several volumes of ''The American Peoples Encyclopedia in his bookshelf. *When Emma calls Henry on the walkie-talkie, the first issue of the Marvel comic Avengers vs. X-Men is seen lying on his bed.File:120CodeRed.png *Pan picks up the comic [[w:c:Marvel:Avengers Assemble Vol 2 1|''Avengers Assemble #1]]'' in Henry's room. A variant cover edition of ''Invincible Iron Man'' #1 from 2008 is lying on the table.File:310Comics.png *Among the numerous fairy tale illustrations pinned to the wall in Henry's room is the famous painting The Lady of Shalott (1888), by the English Pre-Raphaelite painter John William Waterhouse. It depicts Elaine of Astolat in a scene from Alfred Tennyson's poem "The Lady of Shallot" from 1832. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Henry's desktop wallpaper is a green forest,File:101SmartKid.png a reference to the place his family is from. *The mirror hanging on the wall in Regina's foyer,File:101Mirror.png File:120ReginaAlone.png which she smashes in anger when she fails to seduce David, can also be seen in Belle and Mr. Gold's bedroom in "Swan Song".File:511SleepingBelle.png *The couch in Regina's living roomFile:318ThisIsNice.png is from Christopher Guy Furniture. It is exactly the same couch as the one she has in her office at the town hall.File:321HowDoesItFeel.png Even the pillows are the same; indicating that they're all re-used props. **In "Pilot", there is a different couch in the living room.File:101HenryIsFine.png Set Dressing REGINA'S PICTURES Regina's house is full of artworks by various artists – most of them are classical illustrations from old works and guidebooks about plants and creatures, most of which have been digitized and can be read for free online due to their copyrights having long expired (these eBooks, and the page where the illustration appear, are linked to in the descriptions). Note that many of the artworks appear in more than one room, indicating that the prop department liked to move the pictures around: *A framed picture in Regina's living roomFile:318ThrowingKnife.png can also be seen in the restaurant where Rogers meets Michael Griffiths in "The Garden of Forking Paths".File:703MichaelGriffiths.png *A small painting in Regina's study, depicting a sitting person,File:318Cora.png can also be seen in Belle and Mr. Gold's bedroom in "Swan Song".File:511SleepingBelle.png *In "the Snow Queen", "Strige detta Falco Civettino d'America" has been replaced by two small paintings.File:407ReginaReading.png The same pictures are hanging by the bed in Mr. Gold's hotel suite in "Only You"File:522ShowYouTheWorld.png and Mr. Samdi's office in "Homecoming".File:721RoniSensesSomething.png HENRY'S PICTURES Henry, who is deeply fascinated with fairytales, has decorated his room with all sorts of fairytale illustrations and cut-outs. Most of the pictures are old illustrations by well-known artists and illustrators from the eighteenth, nineteenth and twentieth century, created for old books which have been digitized and can be read for free online due to their copyrights having long expired (these eBooks are linked to in the descriptions – when a book hasn't been digitized, an Amazon link is provided where possible). Note that the pictures vary from episode to episode and also keep switching position between episodes, indicating that the prop department liked to change the pictures and move them around. Henry's collection includes: WALLPAPER *Regina's bedroomFile:107GrahamLeaves.png has Arabian Scroll Motif Saybrook wallpaper from Wallquest. *When Cora searches Regina's home, the wallpaper in the room with the shelvesFile:212CoraSearching.png is Moda Colorway HX90107 wallpaper from Anderson Prints. **The same wallpaper is on one of the walls in Regina's living room.File:318SuchAWaste.png *Like many other Storybrooke locations, the Mills house contains nods to the Enchanted Forest: The wallpaper in the room where Cora appears as a ghost shows tree branches in a forest.File:318ThisCantBe.png OTHER ITEMS *Henry's bedside lamp has a shadow figure of a swan.File:101Swan.png **Another lamp in his room has a shadow figure of a unicorn.File:310Unicorn.png *During the Dark Curse, Henry has an amethyst in his room. Amethysts are believed to help people who suffer from a faulty memory. *Just like his father, maternal grandmother and paternal grandfather, Henry has a large collection of clocks. A close look at his bedroom reveals he has at least eighteen different clocks.File:102HenryLeaves.png File:104HenrysRoom.png File:107IKissedEmma.png File:107Yes2.png File:107HenryBed.png File:118CheckingOnHenry.png *Henry's room has a Rubik's Cube.File:104HenrysRoom.png Another one can be seen in Emma's Boston apartment in "Pilot".File:101IDontHaveASon.png The writers put it there to connect mother and son in some way. *Henry has a 1985 Elami Jr. computerized plastic robot from Robotland Inc. < *There is a 1985 Nintendo R.O.B. video game controller in Henry's room. *When David is dining with Regina, the label on the wine bottle has an illustration of a court jester.File:120HowToWorkSomeMagic.png *There is a SKURAR Plant pot from IKEA in Regina's kitchen.File:121DingDong2.png *There are twoFile:510NowThatWeReHere.png Regina-Andrew Design Quatrefoil Drum Lamps in Regina's living room. *Two decorative boxes are sitting on Regina's coffee table in "Bleeding Through"File:318ThrowingKnife.png and "The Savior".File:601WhyAreYou.png One of them can also be seen on a side table in "Murder Most Foul".File:612Robin.png These two boxes were later used to decorate the living room in Gothel's tower in "Eloise Gardener", where one box is sitting on a shelf,File:707ImprisonRapunzel.png while the other one can be seen on the bedside table.File:707AbandonThisBaby.png A few years later, one of them is sitting on a shelf next to young Alice's bed in "Knightfall".File:713Hi.png One of them can also be seen in adult Alice's cottage in "The Guardian".File:718LikeMyBracelet.png *A Royal Albert Val D'Or coffee pot and creamer are sitting on Regina's coffee table during her conversation with Robin of Locksley.File:612BeRightBack.png The teacups and saucersFile:612Nottingham.png File:612Robin.png are from the same series. **Rumplestiltskin has the same teacups, saucers and creamer in his castle, but with added blue paint.File:112Relief.png File:411CupOfTea.png File:601BelleMakingTea.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Exterior and interior scenes at the Mills House are filmed at the John H. McDonald House, a Heritage home built in 1936, in New Westminster, Canada. The house was designed with a Colonial Revival style, and stands out from its' neighbors as it's on a substantially larger lot with manicured lawns, gardens, and even a three car garage. **The house also doubles as Viola Hastings' house in the 2006 romantic comedy film She's the Man (a movie which features Once Upon a Time guest star John Pyper-Ferguson), and as the Holvey residence in The X-Files episode "The Căluşari".[http://xfilesarchive.com/gallery/TheCalusariBR75.jpg Screenshot from The X-Files: "The Căluşari"] **While Henry's bedroom is part of the John H. McDonald House, some scenes in his room are shot on a television set at The Bridge Studios in Burnaby, (photograph) where Once Upon a Time was filmed. Appearances *The Mills House address is written on an envelope in "Only You".}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Once Upon a Time Locations